pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Jkggui
Ajeel is an immensely potent user of Sand Magic, both offensively and defensively; so much so that he has been given the epithet "Desert King." He can mold sand into sandstone of various shapes similar to Dynamic Ice-Make, and can even turn into sand himself. He seems to have a special connection with sand, seeing as he was able to determine Makarov and his comrades' location by simply "asking" the land. He can near-instantaneously turn any inanimate object into sand on touch, rendering him immune to most armed assaults.526 In addition, when coming into direct physical contact with living beings, Ajeel can utilize this Magic to suck the moisture from one's body dry, draining the victim's energy in the process.27 Sand Golem: Using his Magic, Ajeel can create a giant golem out of sandstone, which can be used for travel, and was fast enough to catch up to a Magic Vehicle being powered by a Mage of Erza Scarlet's caliber.28 (Unnamed) Sand Monsters: By waving his hand in a swift upward direction, Ajeel can create Pterodactyl and Wyvern-like structures out of sand to attack his enemies.29 Ant Lion Pit (蟻地獄 Arijigoku): Ajeel can create an enormous quick sand pit that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, he has swallowed entire towns whole with the technique, and prior to his battle with the Fairy Tail Mages, no one had been able to escape the spell.30 Sands of Death (死の砂 Shi no Suna): Ajeel can create an enormous wave of sand that can completely engulf his enemies. According to him, when hit by this spell, the receiver's body is dried out from the inside and mummified.31 Sand Body: Ajeel is capable of turning himself into sand and is able to hide within it.32 (Unnamed) Sand World (砂の世界サンドワールド Sando Wārudo): Ajeel is capable of creating a massive sandstorm, large enough to surround an entire town the size of Magnolia, forcing everyone inside it to rely on limited movement and field of vision. In addition, Ajeel himself is able to move freely and very efficiently in the sandstorm, seemingly merging and blending in with the sand, allowing him to attack a target from any location. Judging from Wall Eehto's words, Sand World is akin to a last resort to Ajeel, and as such is rarely used.33 Ramal Sayf (砂の剣ラムル・セイフ Ramuru Seifu): Ajeel, after first leaping into mid-air, can envelope himself in a whirl of sand, before then raining down blades of sands at his target.34 Ramal Fa'as (砂の斧ラムル・ファアス Ramuru Fāsu): Ajeel can create a double-bladed axe made of sand which is supposed to be sharp and strong enough to decapitate a target.35 Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel boasts an insurmountable amount of Magic Power; his levels of strength are stated to be on par with those of the strongest Mage Ishgar has to offer: God Serena,36 and were compared to that of fellow Spriggan Brandish μ's own,3738 someone renowned for toppling entire nations single-handedly,39 and whose Magic Power exceeds Makarov Dreyar's own caliber.40 With great injuries, Ajeel managed to conjure a sandstorm so great that it completely covered all of Magnolia and the skies above, and completely blotted out all visibility, save for Ajeel's own.33 orafuzar utilizes this form of Curse that enables him to summon large tides of black water out of nowhere, strong enough to make Fire Dragon Slayer Magic unusable inside of it; the water's uniqueness, however, resides in it being poisonous, having carbon as one of its most abundant and dangerous components, killing anyone who swallows it in five minutes, and eventually affecting those who avoid doing so by mere exposure,38 even if they somehow coat their body.17 The liquid, which he refers to as as "black water of darkness", engulfs and floods everything within its range of vicinity, creating a vast watery space which Torafuzar describes as "The Deep Seas of Hades". By altering the surrounding environment with this Curse, Torafuzar creates his ideal battlefield: he can maneuver within the black waters freely, unaffected by the lack of oxygen and noxious traits, and instead moving faster, whereas his opponents are greatly hindered, having their movements slowed, being deprived of air and risk drowning, and eventually succumbing to the poison; all while subjected to the Etherious' brutal pummeling. Torafuzar's mastery over this type of Curse, as noted by Gajeel, allowed him to flood the entirety of the building he was in, with the water pouring outside to cover the surrounding area as well.39 Demon Physiology: Torafuzar, being an Etherious, possesses some traits which, among the shown members of his race, appear to be exclusive to him. Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu): The fin-like protrusions on Torafuzar's arms are sharp to the point where they can easily cut into a person;40 they are powerful enough to even injure Loke despite the Celestial Spirit defending with Regulus.41 They also possess considerable hardness, enough to be used defensively, capable of blocking the weapons generated by Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer Magic with ease